Will You Be My Friend? - Zervis one shot
by Wandering Oceans
Summary: Mavis sits alone in the park when the local bully Jiemma begins to tease her. A kind stranger comes to her rescue who just like her is looking for a family in a friendship. Hope you enjoy Ocean


Mavis was a shy girl at first. She manly spent time with her best friend Zera, who had moved away a few weeks ago though. Mavis really wanted to make friends since she loved playing, but no one ever wanted to hang out with her. After a while she started being bullied. Today Mavis was at the local playground sitting on the swing-set drawing a picture of a guild she had imagined. She called it Fairy Tail, a little imagination in her head of what a true community of family was.

Mavis sighed as she thought of how lovely it would be to be part of a community of friends that were like family.

"Oh Zera, why did you have to move?" she thought to herself.

After a while the local boys came around and saw her drawing her picture on the swingset.

"Oh look its cotton-ball Mavis!" the local bully Jiemma said.

"What do you want Jiemma?" Mavis asked wearily.

"Oh nothing, other than to hand over that drawing!"

Mavis gasped and held her sketch pad tight to her chest.

"No Jiemma you big old bully!"

"Oh now I'm scared, hand it over!" He said more loudly and pushed Mavis toppling her off the swingset.

"You won't ever get anywhere with that attitude Jiemma!"

"That's it, Zero take her sketch pad from her!"

Zero ripped the sketch pad out of Mavid's hands.

Jiemma grinned at the drawing." Is this your fake family Cottom fluff? Oh right you don't have a family I heard your only family left you!"

Mavis was close to tears when Jiemma said that.

A strong voice interuppted the parade suddenly.

"Jiemma leave her alone, pick on someone your own size!"

Mavis looked up to see a boy walking up to Jiemma, he had black hair and a kimono.

"Zeref!" Jiemma said surprised.

"Did you hear what I said Jiemma? I told you to stay away from the girl".

"No, I'm not going to, you aren't the boss of me, unless you beat me in a fist fight"

Zeref sighed and looked behind him at a little salmon haired boy who was standing a few feet behind Zeref sucking on his thumb. He seemed to be a few years younger than Zeref.

"Natsu go wait for me in our secret hide out!"

"Yes big brother!" the boy now known as Natsu said. He walked off to who know's where.

"Ok Jiemma, You wanted a fist fight?" Jiemma cracked his knuckles and flexed his non-existant muscles.

"You go first big guy." Zeref said calmly.

Jiemma charged while Zeref stood completely still. Mavis worried that Zeref would be hurt becayse she called out to him.

"Zeref please be careful!" Zeref smiled kindly at Mavis.

Instead of attacking Jiemma back he simply caught his fist when he tried to punch.

Zeref grabbed his wrists and twisted it to the point where Jiemma was on the ground wailing for forgiveness.

"Please stop" he wailed.

"Do you promise to leave the girl alone now?" Zeref asked still not letting go.

"Yes I swear!". Zeref sighed and released Jiemma's grip and ran away after.

Mavis sat in the dirt in shock. Zeref walked over to Mavis and held out his hand to her.

"Here let me help you up." Mavis gratiously took his hand and stood back up onto her feet.

Zeref than stooped down to pick up her sketchbook and looked at the drawing.

"Sorry for looking, it's just it's a beautiful drawing" he said as he handed back her sketchbook to her. "You really like it?" Mavis asked her eyes getting brighter.

"Yes it's a really beautiful drawing! May I ask what it is?" he asked.

Mavis looked down "Promise you won't laugh?"

Zeref gave a reassuring nod. "My parents aren't alive anymore and my only friend who was like a sister moved away. This drawing is a guild I thought of, one where everyone that is a part of it is like family! I call it Fairytail" she replied tearing up as she spoke.

"That's absolutelly beautiful. My parents are dead as well, it's just my brother and I living at the orphanage".

"You don't have friends either?"

"Nope, all I have is respect for beating Jiemma up."

Mavis laughed a bright cheerful laugh at that statement.

"I have an idea! What if we became each other's friends? That way we both will have someone!"

Zeref couldn't help but smile. "I'd love that very much!"

"Now we both have our own guild, I'm Mavis, Mavis Vermillion!"

"I'm Zeref Dragneel, thanks for being by friend Mavis Vermillion".


End file.
